Talk to me
by kvvva
Summary: In prestigious university mystical writings on walls appear, things are moved. Headmasters desperate attempts to find the culprit is useless, and everything leads to conclusion that the guilty one is no longer alive. Only enough competent company -S.P.R
1. Introduction

**A.N. I hadn't done this for long time, so my style form bad could have gotten to terrible, if so then don't be ashamed and tell me so. I would like to know such things.**

**This could be called as sequel to my previous GH fiction (Poison, if you like to look for it), only it fits in some months after those events, not after 5 years. And does time make difference? But I believe, at least now I believe, this one could be without previous one too.  
**

**I had this story bubble in my head for some while now, but still it has unfinished details, those probably will come out in process.**

**One more thing before declaimer, I truly don't know how fast or slow this story will go. Last one is more believable, as I have lots of unfinished stories and lots of school work.**

**Declaimer. I don't own Ghost Hunt, neither I had ever claimed to. And don't intend to.**

**Slight summary-****In prestigious university mystical writings on walls appear, things are moved. **

**Headmasters desperate attempts to find the culprit is useless, and everything leads to conclusion that the guilty one is no longer alive.**

**Despite the fact that that he doesn't believe in ghost headmaster has to call for help. And only enough competent company is S.P.R.**

**Naru seems like The Big Angry Beast, and is at least slightly out of his normal frames, still his thoughts are still a mystery for Mai. Monk who loves fun mostly of the time is ready to do anything to trow him of of balance. **

**And on top of that mystery.**

* * *

She was looking at a huge house. Never, even in her wildest dreams, she thought, she will be here. But now she was looking at building with so many windows that, probably, two days should be spent counting them, pale walls and many chimneys, at least she thought those were chimneys.

And something was definitely not right with this place, she could feel it. Gut felling or woman intuition, call it as you like.

-What is that?- Brown haired young woman asked, not averting her eyes of shape in front of her.

-University, Mai. You're so slow, maybe it would be better if you pretended to be deaf-and-dumb. Then we won't have to be ashamed to have such an assistant." Dark-haired young man spited at her.

Mai was ready to rip his head of! After last case, when she had gotten in hospital, he had been SO grumpy as it had been him lying there for a week. Ok, in his case that would be two or even a month, to get him in this kind of mood. And worst was – it didn't wear of. For Gods' sake, either he was mentally ill or really pissed at her. Or both, yes, Mai was 85% sure that it was both.

Mentioned dark-haired man didn't know how lucky he, was having lightly brown-haired monk watching his back, otherwise, mentioned girl would have kicked him with all her might.

Mans arms were wrapped around girls shoulders, holding her tightly, while she tried to break away from his grip.

-Let me go Bou-san! I'm going to kick him for sure, and this time I won't miss.- She struggled.

-It's better if you don't,- another tall man had stepped beside them,

-He's been of for months, so you don't know what he could do.-

-Stop babbling like old gossipmongers and come! We have work to do.- Young man turned around, angry and impatient. They had to be there half an hour ago, but no, tire had to break down in middle of nowhere, and monk had the guts to roll it down the hill. He got it, of course, but they had lost lots of time.

Mai was babbling all the way here about how exciting it is to see other universities, despite fact she had managed to get in some secretariat course in local one. Not high and mighty, but she liked it.

On top of that monk was singing, and to say the truth Naru was blaming him for that tire. If high voice can break glasses, then maybe monks had the ability to break tires.

But it all would be nothing if Yasuhara hadn't managed to persuade him in taking this damn case.

In this kind of situation he had all rights to be angry.

In truth it didn't seem as something big, mostly student pranks. Some ghostly marks on walls as "I'll get you!" and "Revenge is near!". Naru doubted the possibility that something paranormal was even mixed in. But first, it was Yasuhara, he wouldn't step back no mater what and would give him headache for months, second, the pay was good, especially in those were student pranks.

And that gave him more anger. What did they think he was! Some kind of private agent to catch mentally not grown idiots? But the headmaster was known worldwide. If he opened his mouth there would be trouble.

* * *

Mai and monk dragged their feet behind Lins back. At least they had shield for Naru anger. Lin, as more like the quiet loner, managed to tolerate That Beast better.

Monk and Mai exchanged glances nearly laughing. The Beast. They had called Naru behind his back like that for some time now, and more they thought about it, the more it seemed to be true. And if all will go as they had planed they will have one more good laughter.

The plan – "Yes, your devilish highness."

Discussing details that boss needs only horns and tail they giggled behind their moving safety wall.

Building was on small hill, in the middle of some sort of a park. At least it seemed so for those who didn't know that it was build first and trees were planted afterwards, to make place prettier. Alley of maples lead straight to the front door. In autumn falling leaves were yellow and read, covering brown empty ground with their colorful smiles.

* * *

Headmaster was impatient. Promised help had to be in his office half an hour ago, but they weren't. What stupid excuse they will give him? Flat tire? Laughable.

Man in late fifties would laugh about it if it would be in his character, but unfortunately, mostly for him, he had an iron fist and name of serious personality. More than ten years he was headmaster in this university, and before that he still already had rather high position. No one dared to oppose him, no one even tried to speak against him. He was truly the head.

And now in his iron castle, where he ruled, someone or something had made its nest. Insult in his face. If those were students he would have found the guilty ones in two days. And on third culprit would be expelled.

Serious and composed, man never believed in things like ghosts or phantoms, saying that it was only creations of sick minds. Writers, who had nothing better to do, philosophers and lunatics. Not that he thought there is difference beside those.

But now he was cornered. There was definitely something going on, something his mind couldn't explain. It was driving him crazy not knowing what's exactly going on, who's guilty and how to explain some sort of things. He wasn't used to not have his answers for everything and when his friends son suggested him this S.P.R. bunch of crazy people, after sleepless nights, he decided to hire them.

But all his ill thought about them was proved to be true when they were late.

Knock on his door, and his secretary popped her head in.

-They're here.-

He nodded, telling her to let them in.

Truthfully he didn't know what to wait, but young man in black with serious face and cold eyes wasn't in his list. If we would have long hair, T-shirt with flower patter and bare feat, he would have tossed them out in instant. In one corner of mind he even hoped for it to be so. Prove they are fake and not mentioning this mistake again.

Taller, older man, following young one, was as serious as first one, only didn't had such a cold glare. His eyes best could be described as empty, and it made headmaster alert. You never know how to deal with such people. Neither they show their emotions neither say their thoughts. They are more dangerous than those who are angry and throw some tantrums, plates or old vases.

Those two, who came in last, were more to his original concepts about ghost hunters. Smiling ear to ear and giggling even after they had entered his office. But one glare form younger boy silenced them in an instant and that told headmaster nearly all. The boss was younger one, and he had huge influence on those who worked under him.

He could make use of this man, so making a little, fake smile, he showed to chairs in front of his desk saying:

- Shibuya Kazuya I presume. Please, sit down. I believe we have business to discuss.-

* * *

**I know it's not much, neither it tells anything yet, but still I'll be waving my tail at comments and reviews. If anyone is OOC or mistakes, like words etc. Tell me, I ought to know, in order to improve.  
**


	2. I hear you, I can’t speak

**A.N. Another short chapter, more for description and outlining of persons.**

**I wanted to thank all who gave their time to read, and sweetymai90 for review.**

**You give me courage.**

**Declaimer. I don't own Ghost Hunt, never had, never will.**

* * *

Mai was astonished with size of this place. It had shape of square, only with empty middle, with green grass, roses and some sort of trees she didn't know.

All sparkling in springs sun. Roses were budding and trees had beautiful green leaves, and grass seems like it was calling, come sit on me.

Maybe that's why there were settled groups of students, reading and studying. Some looked up at strangers, but as they didn't seem harmful no one gave them thoughts for more than two minutes.

-Mai, close your mouth, it's hanging wide open.- chuckled monk beside her. Mai gathered herself, closed mouth and looked at lightly brown haired man walking beside her.

-It looks almost as palace. No wonder they have ghosts. I heard they like such kind of places.-

Monk laughed with all his might, holding stomach and earned cold glare from Naru. Luckily for monk he was still behind Lin.

-Mai, where the heck you get those ideas!- He still was giggling, wiping tears.

-Ghosts in castles normally are those who lived there or died there at least. And the same goes for nearly every ghost hunted house. he explained like four year old child would be looking at him with wide eyes, listening to every word. Mai decided to play along and really made such face, or at least as close she could.

-It can't be, I thought they were someone special.- It made monk laugh again. He didn't knew why, but now out of stuffy car, away from Naru for at least five meters he felt wonderfully free.

-If you two won't stop, then there will be two more ghosts to hunt this place.- Lin finally decided to jump in. Probably because he would be the first one to fall, as those two cowards was hiding behind his back. It was obvious they were hiding, because glares Naru sent their direction were murderous.

It seemed that monk only need that. Bowing to Mai like ancient Eastern knight he said:

-My lady, will you give me this honor to escort you?-

Mai giggled, then making little reverence, she answered:

-Of course my lord, I would be honored.-

Giggling and still laughing like two children they even didn't saw where they went. Only that the place was huge enough to make big dance party in it. So no one saw that someone was watching them, only this someone weren't sitting on grass beside tree or reading book. Someone in white clothes was looking outside of third floor window.

-Maybe they can help you? What do you think?-

* * *

They still laughed about thought - Naru in dress, if they would make cross-dressing ball, when they entered headmasters' office.

Throat sound from Lin and death glare from Naru awakened them in an instant.

Man in his late fifties gave them measuring look, as telling he didn't wait anything from them. In few moments Mai noticed countless portraits hanging on walls. One more moment of eyesight straining looking at years beneath paintings and it was clear those were portraits of previous headmasters.

Room was big and spacious, with three windows and big table in middle of room. But at the end of long table was another one, smaller, perpendicular to bigger one, with green lamp and computer on other side of it.

In one corner, from floor to ceiling, was big cactus family plant. Only some nearly invisible, tight ropes held it in place.

Man invented Naru to sit down, and Mai, thought that we meant all of them, stepped further, but was stopped by Lins hand. She looked at older man with confusion, he only shook his head, saying –No, not us.-

Mai didn't understood, but it seemed like Bou and Lin did, because first one even didn't move, and second had some understanding in his eyes.

Mai had been with them for long time, so she saw that Lin didn't like something about this man. He was guarded and a little bit angry. Frankly speaking he wasn't on good terms with arrogant people. Naru was out of that list, as he was something more than an arrogant man.

Naru was ... Naru.

* * *

Headmaster saw small movement of older mans' side.

As he had predicted, he was smart and quiet, understanding in instant, that he showed their place. Those who were lower didn't need to sit down when higher standing man were talking. On top of that – woman.

Women place were in kitchen and with children. Yes, sometimes there were exceptions to this law, for example if given exemplar was ugly and couldn't even catch a decent man. Then he closed eyes to fact that she gave her all to work.

Despite his beliefs headmaster had to work with woman, who had family and children, but times were as they were and he didn't want some violent defender of human rights on his head. But his attitude didn't change. He felt head and shoulders above them.

Probably we would love to live as rich man in slave time.

Looking back at younger man, who had sat down and not saying one word patiently waited for him to speak up.

"Good." He thought. "This will be easy, if he knows his place."

-As you probably understood from review I sent earlier, there are some strange things happening here. Some walls are painted in red, prank like treats. Only after things started moving on their own matter as ghost emerged. All this time still thought about some sort of student pranks existed. And I still believe it is so. But for the sake of my employees who all think it has something with spirits I called you.-

Naru nodded as acknowledging it all was true and he listened. Mai was trying to steal glances of man on table, but Lins back was rather big. maybe he was trying to shield her, and monk was helping him, so all that left for Mai was jumping up and down and take glances she could between their shoulders.

Headmaster saw this movement, he wasn't blind, this girl was starting to get on his nerves, but he kept his calm. Neither he had obligations to rise her, neither it was his duty to point out lack of manners.

Everyone in room felt mans look harden. Exception was Mai who didn't see nor felt it. Living in happy oblivion.

Headmaster turned his eyes back at young boss in front of him.

-As your company is so much praised, you will solve this matter in no more that week, I believe.-

Seemed like he could say something more, when Naru finally opened his mouth.

-If you want this matter solved by us, we will take as much time as we need, be it three days, week or month.- His eyes were cold as he was trying to say man, if he wants them to stay he won't meddle in their work. And it truly was so.

Naru hated when someone disturbed his work, excpecially if this someone tried to regulate him. He had head on his own, and excellent brain on top of that. True, this man didn't knew it, and there was no need for him to know, but it didn't gave him rights to jab them.

Headmaster looked at young man in front of him. Normally he didn't like when someone objected to his decisions, but something in this man, maybe serious glance he gave, maybe self-confidence that nearly radiated for him, stopped him from throwing them out in instant.

-Good.- He said after short moment and made it seem like he had waited for such answer.

-Could you tell us when these disturbances started, was there some significant incident?- Naru asked, not moving one inch of place. Lin got out notebook he was using in investigations to write down facts and witness.

-My secretary probably will be more of use to you than I am. And I believe you will have to talk to heads of departments, as they has to know better under their care.- To say that by his attitude two most simpleminded people in room was stunned would be saying nothing. Having the same look of 'I can't believe this' in their faces Mai and Bou seemed like they were one organism with two heads.

In order not to seem too rude headmaster only said:

-I know that it all started couple months ago with writings on walls, and we could catch the guilty one. But I think hearing that from primary source would be more useful, then listen to my explanations.

Naru nodded as understanding man completely.

-Then cold you get someone to show rooms for us?- he asked. There was no way this man himself would see them to to-be-base.

With "Of course" he called his secretary and gave orders to show them rooms they can use.

Closing the door behind her Mai felt better. Last moments were so suffocating she really thought she will die there. She was last one, but still caught sensation in air.

Everyone seemed relieved to get out of headmasters office.

It didn't take too long to get to room they were assigned to. It was medium large lecture room, with slight features of amphitheatre. Secretary was excused, after scratching a little map for them, in order to not get lost, with promise to call all deans, and tell anyone who think they saw anything or knew significant details, to show at base.

Monk rolled up his sleeves ready to get every damn equipment they needed for base.

-Ok, Mai-chan! Lets fix up base!-

-Yes!- Mai called out enthusiastically. If someone helped her she was ok with hard labor. And in years she worked for S.P.R. she had gotten used to it.

-When you have done that bring me tea.- Naru stated sitting down in only one comfortable chair.

He didn't even look at Mai who seemed to fleer up. Again! She hadn't done anything yet, and he was only sitting and demanding tea. What was he pregnant?!

-Yes, your devilish highness.- She growled behind her teeth and stomped out of room.

* * *

**Thank you, again for reading ^^**


	3. I can see you, I can't touch

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I did say it may happen.**

**I want to thank xXTohru HondaXx for kind words.**

**I truly am happy and thankful to those who read my story so far and thous who will read.**

**To say truth I'm not quite happy with this chapter, maybe because it took me 2 months to write it.**

**Declaimer. GH is not my.**

* * *

She was lying in sunny meadow, rays of light washing over her and grass tickling her bare feet, arms and shoulders. Wearing only white dress somehow she wasn't cold or uncomfortable.

Mai didn't want to open her eyes. It felt so good here, plus she was alone. She didn't feel any presence of other party in her dream, as she felt when she had THOSE dreams. No, this one was regular one, so why couldn't she just enjoy it?

She deserved some peace, in her opinion, at least after they had talked, or interviewed, at least hundred people. Students of various faculties, professors and staff. Every one told different stories, but in the same time they all were the same. Ok, not like there were hundred people with hundred opinions. Those who were from one part of building, mostly one faculty, had one or three stories about ghostly incidents, others had something similar, but not the same.

She sure deserved some good sleep and peace of mind. And Mai didn't even need to look up, she knew there were same clouds, white as snow, and beside her was yellow and red flowers with airy presence. All light, sunny and most of all - calm.

-Mai-She thought, she didn't hear it. Her brain still didn't register voice calling her.

-Mai!- voice was getting louder and angrier. –Oh, please, leave me alone- She thought. Just sleep, nothing at all. Here, just like that, for all eternity.

-MAI!- Naru was really pissed. How long he needed to call for her to wake up. She could be tired, yes, he assumed that, and, thank goodness - weren't sleeping on pile of papers. Thought of reports getting wet with salvia was suffocation. That's why he was against fact that Mai slept so much in the first place.

At one moment he thought of pouring his cold tea on her, to wake her up and then ask for warm one, but his logics confronted this idea as soon as it rose. It would be immature, first, and Naru was all, but immature, in his opinion. Seconds, she would insist on getting dry clothes, and that would prolong time he got warm liquor. Third, she would be really pissed. Truthfully, he liked seeing Mai angry, she got surprisingly lively expressions, but anger was the best. She would throw tantrums, call him idiot and narcissi. Not like he was some sort of masochist, liking when someone was shouting at him. It was just, that her anger soon were replaced with something else. Amusing person, if properly used.

But now she was sleeping on long wooden part of stool, wrapped up in, Naru looked closer, Bou-sans couth. How she was even able to sleep there was a miracle.

She had to wake up, he needed her at once, and it was nothing that it was two o'clock in the morning.

-Mai, wake up, or I'm going to cut your salary.-

That was a thought. Not bad at all. He could threaten her that he won't fire her, no, but he will cut her paycheck – the longer she sleeps the less she gets. So in the end if she will sleep all the time, she won't get paid at all. To get her salary back she probably needed at least half a year. No, knowing Mai year at least. And that concluded in free budget.

He wasn't a niggard. He used to spend money for things like latest video camera, new monitors, cables and food. Yes, he needed food to keep going, and despite Ayako statement, that he drank only tea, he did provide his organisms with nutrients.

Right Ayako, maybe he had to call that woman here? Again, expenses. But she could be useful sometimes. Monk was more like moving furniture, attached to Mai, and didn't ask as much as miko. Cheaper and more man power to move things. That's why he didn't complain, at least not too much, about his company. True, he invited himself in office too often.

Mai growled. He was a demon. Definitely. How otherwise she could explain his attempts to spoil all her fun and happy moments. She wasn't quite angry. Just woken up, she was unable for such emotions. In that place she was grumpy.

-What do you want now.- She growled at him opening her eyes and looking at her boss. This moments he could be even some kind of breathtaking prince, she would still look at him the same. Like scabby frog with large eyes and small head.

Her eyes trailed to his half empty and defiantly cold teacup.

-Make it yourself for once.- Mai turned around. Wooden bench was narrow, hard and rather uncomfortable, but she still needed some sleep to get her brain to work.

-I don't need a tea, Mai. Get up, we have work to do.- He said turning around and went to Lin, who sat motionless in front of his computer.

Mai slowly got up and sighted. She was stiff all over. Sleeping on that wooden board wasn't the best idea ever. But they were too far from home, didn't get any hotel numbers and student hotel was full. So they were left here. Locked it, but Naru seemed to like that idea. He said they will need to go on some rounds, to see if everything is all right. Maybe that ghost will suddenly appear. They were going to look only in closest wings, otherwise Mai, definitely, would be lost.

Girls growled something about fact that Naru should get them some sort of movable beds, but only got cold glare in return.

-You should be happy I woke you up, otherwise you won't be able to move anymore.

-You should think about your employees more, look even Lin-san is sleeping in front of monitors!-

At sound of his name Chinese mans' head snapped up.

-What?- his eyes were still unfocused

-Lin, were you sleeping?- Voice that came out of Narus mouth seemed like he tried to sound nice, but didn't meant it. Thus he managed to scare poor man.

-No, no. I'm awake, I'm awake." He was paler that just painted wall.

-Good. We're going Mai.-

-Where?- She growled.

-To patrol, what else?-

-Just be honest for once, will you please? You just want to spend time with her all lone- Monk was standing in door aisle tired, sleepy and grinning from ear to ear.

-Alone in some dark scaaary place.- he continued not noticing young man glare and Lins warnings behind his bosses back, for monk to shut up.

-Then you could…-He was interrupted with cold voice.

-Did that ghost ate your brain Takigawa-san?-

Then he finally noticed cold eyes fixed at him and Lin waving to keep his big mouth shut.

-I probably need some sleep.- He said.

Halls were dark and quiet. It seemed unlikely that there was something supernatural behind these shadows. At least Mai didn't fell it. Walls, corridors, stairs and paintings all seemed normal. She didn't know how long they were walking, when Naru suddenly turned back and said

-Lets go back.-

Mai thought it was unnecessary for him to accompany her, she was big enough not to get lost. If she had to be honest with herself she had to admit, she probably would get lost in this huge building. But not that she would admit it, moreover to Naru.

But it seemed like there was nothing there, so there was no need for him, Lin-san and monk to be so overprotective. True she was hurt at their last case, but that wasn't something big, and that wasn't first time either.

They were overprotective. Monk even didn't let her go home alone, he insisted to be her convoy at least till he'll be sure she has recovered.

Mai growled and said she didn't need that, but on the other hand she was happy, they all showed so much care for her. She felt loved. With corner of eyes she saw something white on school ground. Suddenly she turned around and ran back to window to look at that.

There definitely was someone or something. And this some… was moving. Slowly like it was tired but moved in main door direction.

-Naru?- She called him in voice smaller she would like it to sound.

-What?- Growled man in balk and when she just waved for him to come he nearly rolled his eyes, but did came beside her. Then he saw it too – ghostly figure going somewhere. It was dark, but it didn't seem like ordinary ghost. It seemed more…solid, than ghost normally look like. But he still wasn't sure about that. Maybe it was something else that seemed to be off with this one.

-We need to go back.- Was all he said and turned again to head to base. Mai followed him obediently. That ghost seemed scarier for her than she remembered last twelve.

-Naru, do you think that ghost wants to get out, but can't? It walked to main door, right?-

Young man was quiet. Still it didn't seem right.

Mai shivered. Suddenly she got feeling of cold breath on her neck, but as they moved on that slight touch disappeared and she thought it to be only aftereffect of that seen ghost.

As soon as they came in base where monk was sleeping soundly and snored so loud that Lin was unable to get a nap, and hat to cover his ears, Naru rushed to monitors.

-Did we put one with view to inner grounds?- He asked Lin who gave him surprised look.

-Yes, did something happen?-

Naru started to unroll camera Lin pointed to him.

-We probably saw a ghost.-

-Probably?- Lin and Mai asked in same time.

-I was scared stiff, it looked like he was able to kill anyone who would dare to disturb it!- Mai said looking angry at her boss.

-Naru, will you explain what happened?- Lin was calmer that brown haired girl, and tried to look young man in eyes. Accidentally he pushed some bottoms he didn't intend to and other monitor started to move backwards.

Mai saw her and Naru moving backwards in long hallway, when suddenly something caught her eyes.

-Stop it there!- She called so loudly she even woke monk.

Lin looked at her surprised but did what she asked.

-Now move it forwards, slowly- She instructed. All attention was turned now to monitor. They saw both of them going and discussing if that ghost was someone that wanted to go away but couldn't, next moment on wall behind them appeared something.

-Stop right there.- Now Naru was the one in lead.

-Enlarge it, and make it clear.- He instructed.

Lin did as he was told and soon they were looking at words written with dark color.

GET LOST!

* * *

**Thank you for reading, i will be waiting for reviews (like everyone). ^^**


End file.
